


Borderline Not Friends

by Goddere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Borderline Personality Disorder, Drug Use, Favorite Person, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internal Conflict, M/M, My First Fanfic, Obsession, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Self-Harm, adding tags is boring asf, hurt/slight comfort, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddere/pseuds/Goddere
Summary: i didnt mean to post this and don’t know how to private it. should i continue working on this or nah? also probably changing the title idk if i like itDream has BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder) and his favorite person is George...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	Borderline Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't worry... im in therapy for my BPD and I have been diagnosed by a professional so I am just self inserting my experience. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest they had ever gone without talking since they met. He thought about him almost the entire time while he was in the Hospital. The excitement rattled his bones the closer he got to home.

CW//Psych Ward

"Are you ready for discharge, Clay?" the nurse smiled while she closed up binders and gripped Clay's belongings in the doorway waiting for him. He was excited, he's been trapped in this musty and ran-down building for far too long. The stay had only been ten days, but it honestly felt like he had been stuck in limbo. Clay stood up and gave an awkward little wave to the few other people that were sitting in the living room with him. He wasn't going to miss them or even remember their names in a month, but it didn't matter, he was going to be able to speak to George again. Clay was practically was skipping towards the nurse he was so excited. "Your family is here to pick you up, just follow me." the nurse was less excited than him, she's completed this process with countless other patients before, it was just part of her job. Nurses say they remember every single patient but Clay knew that was a lie. 

The nurse's keys jangled in her hands while she unlocked the door that only led to a slightly cleaner, cream brown hallway. Patients weren't allowed down this hall very often, only when there were being emitted, going to speak with a Therapist, or discharged. His sister and mother looked thrilled to see Clay come through the door, and genuinely; he was excited to see them as well. His mother jumped out of her seat to give him a hug and Drista simply rested her phone in her lap while she smiled at him. They only had a few conversations over the cell phone that was cut off after fifteen minutes, there wasn't much merit to these conversations, just Clay lying to his family about how he was getting better and how his day went. 

"Hey, Mom... Hey, Drista." Clay smiled and stood in the doorway while he awkwardly tangled his fingers together. "Did you already sign me out?" he asked. Hopefully; they did that long process without him, He just wants to be able to get home as soon as possible. 

"Yes, Clay." His mom sighed as she flapped a novel of papers in the air. "Ready?" Drista pushed her weight on the ugly weighted wooden door and held it open for everyone else, the outside was blinding, Clay quickly raised his arm to shield his eyes from the sunlight. Everyone let out a quick giggle, but for Clay, it was sort of humiliating. Ducking his head he stepped outside for the first time since he got here. His mom unlocked the car doors and everyone quickly got in. Clay rested his bags on his lap and settled in for the ride home. "Your phone is in the glove box... I know you just want to talk to George" His mother sighed while she twisted the key that made the engine roar to life. He tapped the screen and clicked the buttons on the side but it was dead, It hadn't been charged in more than a week. Inconvenient; but he would just have to wait till he got home.

"How was it?" Drista shouted from the backseat. 

"Drista!" His mother scoffed at the question while she glared at her daughter in the middle rear-view mirror. 

"It was fine... Boring..." Clay rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb while he spaced out. "It was hell, Nobody there was mean or anything, it was just super easy to lose track of time since there was really nothing interesting to do. It made the days go by super slow and almost impossible to not forget how many days you had been there. The night staff checked in on you every fifteen minutes with a flashlight which made it impossible to sleep, and you had no privacy. They even knocked on the door to check in on you if you took slightly too long in the bathroom!" he ranted while he heard the girl giggle from the backseat. He twisted the knob on the car radio and decided to listen to whatever was on till he made it to his mom's house. He would be staying with his family for a couple of days before he was allowed to live at his place alone again, the hospital demanded Clay be closely monitored after discharge to make sure he didn't try to hurt himself again. 

He was so close to being able to talk to George again, this is the longest they had ever gone without talking since they met. He thought about him almost the entire time while he was in the Hospital. The excitement rattled his bones the closer he got to home. 

The car eventually pulled in the driveway and Clay practically jumped out before it even fully stopped. He slung his bag over his shoulder and busted through the front door. Patches skidded into a nearby room from the door suddenly slammed into the wall as Clay flew up the stairs and threw the bags he would have to unpack later into the corner of his old room. The tall blonde rushed to his phone charger and shoved it into place. He sat on the bed staring at the screen till it finally faded to a lock screen of him and Patches. 

_[Sapnap] Hey Dream, I know youre in the hospital right now but I just wanted to say I miss you [June 15th 12:23pm]_

_[Georgie] I hope youre not miserable in there... text me as soon as you get out.... [June 16th 2:03am]_

_[Sapnap] George, Bad, Quackity, and everyone misses you... we all want to be there for you... [Yesterday 4:45pm]_

_Messages flooded onto his screen slowly as his phone booted up. He tapped in his password and clicked into discord immediately._

_[Dream] GEOOORGE!! [Today 1:33pm]_

Clay stared at his phone for a couple of seconds, disappointed when his friend's status didn't blink to green as soon as he pressed send. He knew he would get out today and it wasn't even that late in London. He re-read his old message that told George he would be going to a ten-day program and he would text him as soon as he got out. His chest hurt from what felt like rejection, it was so stupid for him to think that George would sit around waiting for him.

_[Dream] SAPPPPNAPPPP [Today 1:36pm]_

_[Sapnap] DREAAAM! [Today 1:37]_

Sapnap's discord status immediately flickered green when Clay sent the message and a slight smile formed on his face, it wasn't George but Sapnap was still a great friend of his. He pushed his wavy lengthed hair out of his face and pressed on the phone icon in the top right corner of his screen. 

_[Dream started a call]_

The pinging noise prompted by Sapnap joining the call was like music to his ears. He could finally leave the whole hospital trip behind him and get to relax with friends again. 

"DREAM" Sapnap yelled his name once more, it felt so amazing hearing his best friend's voice. He could be a bit loud at times but that's one of the many things that he loved about him. "HOW ARE YOU." 

"Good... Good, I missed you." He admitted; his smile was shining through his voice. 

"I missed you too, buddy. So... Are you better now?" Clay's smile slowly disappeared. He should've expected that he would have to talk about how he was, there was no way they could just ignore it after the stunt he pulled that landed him in a facility. There was a short pause that felt like a kick in the ribs, a swift and lethal blow. Sapnap tried to mend the conversation with a chuckle. "I guess it doesn't work like that... Sorry." 

"No, no it's okay... I'm sorry. Have you heard from George at all?" He changed the subject, thinking about the hospital made him gag from the awful taste it put in his mouth. 

"No, he hasn't been online that much recently, he would log on to ask if there was any news about you and hang out for a little bit, things aren't the same without you, we are a trio Dream." It was obvious that his friend was still adjusting to the situation, he was trying his best to be encouraging and affectionate but Clay didn't want to hear those things from him, he wanted to hear them from George. He was worried that things would never be the same, that the person he learned to rely on for emotional comfort would leave him. They didn't have a type of friendship where they would talk about their feelings, in all the years that they chatted they never really had a deep conversation. The only time they were ever serious was when they were planning out their newest Minecraft video. What if George had made new friends while he was away. He scratched his scalp as if the anxiety would be scraped away with his fingernails.

"I have to go Sapnap, Lots of things to do now that I'm back." He lied, besides catching up with other people and stalking his friend's socials he had nothing else to do. 

"Alright, man... Cya." The green ring around Sapnap's profile picture flashed as he sighed. He stabbed the red disconnect button as he flopped onto his pillow. His phone still buzzing with random notifications while the device sat face down on his chest. He sighed and pulled the silver knob on his bedside table; a tiny ziplock bag with some bud in it. He pressed it around the bag debating if he should smoke right after getting home. It's not like he's drinking already, he could be doing much worse things, he just had to calm down. packing the ground up kief into the pretty green glass bowl, swiftly sparking the lighter, and the sound of the burning plant was all such a comforting task for him. He loved watching the smoke roll out of his mouth as he exhaled, producing a smirk that made the edges of his eyes wrinkle and exposed his pretty teeth. Tipping the bowl upside down, he tapped the burned cherries out of the delicate glass tube into an ashtray that was hidden in his drawer. His mother would probably throw a tantrum if she found out he was smoking already, he promised he would stop while he was in the hospital but in all actuality, he lied to seem like he was better. While he waits for George he decided he should unpack, it's not going to happen any other time if he waited. George and he would probably go back to doing their ten-hour-long daily calls. Clay prayed that his friend longed for him the same way he did. While he was lazily throwing the clothes from the bag into his dresser his phone tickled his thigh with a rather harsh buzz, George was finally calling him. Frantically, he wrestled it out of his pocket and fumbled his thumb across the dim screen to answer his call. "Hello? George?" the excited man trembled with anticipation. "Dreeeam." George's voice shook his bones. "What's up? I was doing some shopping, sorry." the softness in his voice electrified the man. 

**change of plans im actually being put into the mental hospital right now, ill work on this when i get out LMFAO**


End file.
